Memories
by Samantha Spanner
Summary: On the way to another mission, the ocean waves below remind Finn of the partner- and friend- he lost. This is just a little Oneshot that contains a bit of Finn and Siddeley fluffieness. Don't worry, though, the only Ship is a FRIENDship.


**Author's Note:  
>Here I am again with another random Oneshot.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Friendships can be dangerous in our line of work, Mater…" Finn had warned the American agent on the afternoon of what turned out to be his first mission.<p>

Now, as Finn stared out the window at the churning Pacific Ocean below, his own words echoed through his thoughts. Maybe it was because he'd been thinking about the moment for a while, or maybe it was something else. Finn watched another distant wave break into a burst of foam as a small sub leaped through it, the spray reminding him of a certain night not too long ago.

Finn locked his eyes on the horizon, knowing that somewhere- perhaps miles away, or maybe just behind the next wave - was a location he'd tried, unsuccessfully, to forget. The Oil rig where Leland Turbo's final mission had taken a nasty turn.

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, blocking the ocean from view. He'd known Turbo since before either of them had even considered spy work, and the two of them were nearly inseparable throughout their training. This was why they had been partners for years afterward, going on mission after mission, always coming out with another goal completed, another car protected, another plot foiled… Though they often got each other out of some rather dangerous situations along the way.

Of the two, Finn was the most hesitant when they began going on missions separately. Not because he felt he needed backup on his missions, which many cars thought he did at the time, but because he worried about Leland's often rash decisions and quickly thought out maneuvers.

However, Leland proved Finn's worries unnecessary, and both cars preformed excellently, their climbing reputations soon naming them two of England's best agents. This reputation, however, brought both good and bad results. Good, because the missions they received became of a higher profile, and more important to the good of car-kind; but bad, because the more villainous cars you helped cage, the more they, metaphorically, rattled the gate, alerting the others and, sometimes, even loosing themselves.

One car in particular eventually became like a stubborn thorn in Finn's tire.

Nevertheless, the two agents always seemed to pull through, each knowing that if they ever ran into trouble, they'd always have someone to call to their aid. That's why, in his time of greatest need, Turbo sent an urgent transmission to Finn.

Finn didn't even stay in one place for the whole message. The second Leland said 'My cover's been compromised', Finn was off like a shot. A quick flight to Washington, and a short negotiation to hire a local crab boat- that's all it took to get on his way.

But he didn't get there soon enough.

Finn opened his eyes, the raging sea again coming into view. He backed away from the window with a quiet, barely audible sigh.

"Finn? Are you alright in there?"

The light blue Aston Martin turned to look at the speaker that allowed Siddeley to talk with his passengers. Sometimes he forgot that the jet had a video view of the passenger section.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'm fine, Sid…"

"You don't sound fine."

Finn shook his head. Somehow, Siddeley always seemed to know.

"Really, I'll be fine."

"Mmm hmm… You said that you'd 'be fine' that time," Siddeley commented, "What's wrong?"

Finn couldn't help but notice a familiarity in what Sid had said, as Leland had often playfully questioned him in the same manner, picking out slight nuances in his speech or tone and using it to his own advantage.

Come to think of it, the jet and Jaguar probably would have gotten along well. They both had the same sense of humor, the kind that would have you nearly falling over with laughter or groaning by turn. They both had the same manner, quiet and reserved when necessary, yet always willing to enjoy a friendly chat. Even more apparent, they both had the same sense of adventure- ready, even eager, to go off into some unpredictable situation; and the same unconditioned loyalty.

At times, Finn had even detected an almost eerie similarity in Siddeley's tone of voice, his way of speaking, even his accent.

"Finn?"

Finn broke out of his thoughts, realizing that he hadn't answered his friend.

Friend? Indeed, that's what Siddeley was to Finn, his closest friend.

"It's alright, Siddeley." Finn answered, staring up into the camera from which the jet was watching him. "I'm just… remembering…"

Sid was silent for a moment as he glanced away from the video link and out over the water they were flying over. "Well…" He said softly, "If you want someone to talk to, I'm right here, mate."

A small expression that was nearly a smile spread across Finn's face as he thought of all the other times the jet had been "Right here".

Perhaps… Perhaps he'd been wrong that day on the train, friendships could be a wonderful thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>The second I saw that Siddeley and Leland Turbo had the same voice actor, I just _had_ to write this peice of fluff.**

**Disclaimer:  
>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Cars.<strong>


End file.
